


Unchained destiny

by Astraearose



Series: Unchained [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Memories, More tags later, Rating might go up, Rescue Missions, Soulbonds, first season au, happy endings, things aren't always the way they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose
Summary: After regaining their memories the prince and princess must regain the trust of former allies and find new ones. They must train with their crystals and connect with them and the outer Senshi, meanwhile the Inner senshi are together but in a secret location and none can get out unless they are holding onto the Shittenou who are unwittingly protecting their wives from Queen BerylPlease review, comment, leave kudos and suggestions
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Furuhata Motoki/Nishimura Reika, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Meiou Setsuna/Original Character(s), Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Osaka Naru/Umino Gurio, Tomoe Hotaru/Tsukino Shingo
Series: Unchained [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sessediz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessediz/gifts).



> Users disclaimer- I don’t own sailor moon, all this is a work of fiction and I will receive no monetary compensation for this, sailor moon and all its counterparts (Anime, Manga, crystal, PGSM and stage shows ) will always belong to Takeuchi-sama and Toei Animation 
> 
> Author’s Note: Hey guys so here is the promised sequel to unchained memory. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seriously I can’t thank my Beta enough for sorting me out, even though she is sick with the worst stomach flu ever I miss her but she still comes through for me so Sailor Silver Ladybug here’s to you girl and also thanks to all the girlies in crystallis for just being the best girls ever and I love them all

**Unchained Destiny** **  
** **Unchained Memory: Book Two**

Usagi watched in fascination as Mamoru paced the room. She occasionally gave the odd hiccough after her break down.

She frowned when she knew something was up. The Senshi were the wives of the Shittenou. She only prayed that somewhere deep down they would remember their wives and keep them out of the insane woman's hands.

She sat straight as she felt the presence of the four warriors enter Mamoru's building. They were still connected, even after all their years apart. Usagi couldn't help but smile, while tears streaked her cheeks 

**Down the stairs**

Three young women and a teenage girl stood waiting for the lift in companionable silence. The first, and oldest, was a young woman who was deeply tanned with brown eyes that sometimes glimmered red. She wore her dark green hair long, partially tied in a bun with the flowing locks loose down her back. Luna sat on her shoulder, carefully watching the other three, and shook her head. 

The youngest of the group, who was standing beside the eldest, was going to have a hard time if her princess was unable to come up with a solution. She was incredibly smart, and the black cat knew Usagi would have begged to stay close to her when she was younger for that alone. The girl appeared to be around fourteen and had porcelain skin. Her sleek black hair that glittered purple in the correct light was cut to shoulder length, and her amethyst eyes showed concentration as she stood waiting patiently for the elevator.

Beside her was a woman who stood in the stance of a warrior, her proud, slate blue eyes shimmering with thoughts unreadable to the cat. She had a strong, almost manly jaw, a Greciean nose and very messy blonde locks. She was Amazon tall and had very broad shoulders. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was male but the truth was she had both within her. 

Finally the elegant, aqua-haired woman who held onto the tall Amazon’s hand. She knew whatever was waiting for them would change them forever. Her wise, sea-blue eyes steeled against the coming events. Destiny was calling them and she wasn't sure that she was ready. 

**Back up the stairs.**

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi’s voice was mouse-like, almost quieter than that somehow, and slightly quivering. 

The older teen paused and looked to the tiny girl on the couch, running his hands through his messy raven-black hair. 

She gulped audibly. “You are going to need three more cups. She's bringing the other three with her, and Luna as well.” 

Mamoru rushed into the kitchen and got three more cups. Usagi couldn't help but give a slight giggle; he was so different in this life, and was definitely not used to more than one person in his personal space. It was almost cute. 

“Mamo-chan sit,” Usagi ordered him, when his nervous pacing began to grate on her. 

Mamoru did as he was told. “Stop wearing yourself out. They may have had different duties, but they were still bound by the blood oath and were ordered to come to every new moon ball. You will be fine.” 

“It’s not that I'm worried about them Usako. Motoki has been having dreams of Uranus, not like romance, more like a sibling in the planet’s Senshi.” 

“Haruka?” Usagi asked, frowning. Mamoru nodded. “How did you know? We've only known for a few days,” she pressed. 

“He called me the morning after I dropped you home. This dream came from nowhere. I wasn't worried until tonight. What if Haruka thinks he was the one that sold us out to Beryl?”

“I highly doubt it Mamo-chan.” Usagi gave a small gasp as images entered her mind and came back as quick as she had dazed out.

“Usa?” Mamoru questioned. 

“Motoki didn't sell us out. He was Haruka’s twin. The one who  _ did _ sell us out was Beryl's father. He took Beryl to Metalia and said she could do what she wanted. Beryl isn't bad…” Usagi gulped as she began to realize all that had happened. “Her father was a traitor, and as adviser to both moon and earth I can see it. Oh Beryl, she helped me so much! She got me away from that creep.” 

“Which creep? You had your own cousin lusting after you once, until your mother cleared his mind.”

“Makel.” Usagi nearly balked at saying his name.

“He won't get you now,” Mamoru comforted her. 

“But he was reborn. He's a senior at the high school, Kenshin Yodu. He's a real creep and me and the girls have had to hide from him and his friends on multiple occasions.” 

Mamoru wanted to scream. Why had the creep been reborn? A creep who was planning to kill Serenity after a forced marriage. He wouldn't believe the arranged marriage. He only saw red until the doorbell rang and the fog lifted. He would have to think of a plan later. 

Usagi could see Mamoru trying to calm his rage so she stood and answered the door. He needed her to help him through the awful emotions that were surging up, but they both had a duty now. One that couldn’t be put off. 

**In the hall**

Luna needed to talk but she was pretty sure one or two of the other girls would collapse at the shock. She only needed to hang on a little longer and was a little surprised that Usagi answered the door, her eyes distraught. She tried to smile but it made it even more difficult to hide the pain in her eyes. Luna leapt to her charge and Usagi caught her. Luna purred. 

“Welcome minna,” she said.

“Are you going to let them in Odango?” a male voice asked. 

The blonde’s back riled up. This was a goddess in flesh! Why was a stupid man calling her Odango? She stepped in first, ready to give the baka a piece of her mind, when what confronted her made her pause in her tracks. 

He gave a half-smile and nodded. She flopped onto the couch. 

“Haruka?” the aqua-haired woman was next.

“She will be fine Michiru.” The green-haired woman and teenage girl came in after her and Usagi followed them, glowering at Mamoru.

“I’m guessing Setsuna-san has not explained why she has brought you here?” Usagi looked at the other three who shook their heads. 

“Usagi-san I’m sorry,” Setsuna bowed her head as she spoke, her tone low.

Usagi rushed over to her and bent down, making eye contact with the distraught young woman. “I am not punishing you Setsuna. You were so far away when it happened. I know you are an orphan, like my Mamo. You don’t have the social skills, but you will only go back if you ever feel a shift that should not be there.” Usagi rushed to explain.

The other five looked a little distressed at this tiny young thing comforting the slightly intimidating young woman.

“Usagi-chan,” Luna murmured. The other three young women looked quite shocked. 

“Did that cat just talk?” the aqua haired woman gasped.

Usagi gave a sheepish grin. “Yup. That’s Luna, I’m Usagi, and this man is my Mamo-chan.” 

“I am Tomoe-Hotaru.” The young teenager got her voice back first. 

“I’m Keiou-Michiru, and this is Tenou Haruka or my Ruka-koi.” Michiru smiled. Haruka blushed at the endearment. 

“We need you here tonight, due to a change we were not expecting. I think you need to restore their memories first Luna,” Mamoru spoke almost in a royal tone. 

Luna nodded and jumped out of Usagi’s arms and stood on the table. She faced the young women and teenager as her crescent mark began to glow. The memories hit the girls like a tsunami also triggering more of Usagi and Mamoru’s memories. 

Friendships, love, pledging their loyalty and service to the princess. A princess from a lower kingdom basically being thrown to the wolves, otherwise known as the dark sorceress Metalia. Men captured, torturing and killing their wives which caused them to kill themselves as their Soul-Bonds shredded. 

Endymion dying at Beryl’s hand, and their sweet, tiny princess, who just had so much love to give trying to scream sense into Beryl, but all her efforts were naught. She screamed so loud it caused the very moon to shudder at her grief for her beloved. She took up Endymion’s sword and ended her own life. 

Sailor Saturn reviving the Outers long enough so she could bring her glaive down. The moon and many other planets and multiple moon colonies gone at the bringing down of the massive weapon. Silence.

The four girls opened their eyes and all felt wet upon their cheeks they were all crying 

“Serenity,” the three who didn’t already know whispered, as they looked up at the distraught girl being comforted by Luna and Endymion. No, he was Mamoru now. 

  
  
  
  



	2. I will carry you

Chapter 2

Artemis paced the control room. He was worried sick the creature just said she was safe but where was she? was she even alive. If anything happened to his girl he wasn't sure how much longer he could live with himself.

"She's like a daughter Luna. I've been keeping her safe since she was thirteen years old. She can be irresponsible at times, but I love her. She's my girl, just like Usagi is yours. And I'm not there for her. I don't even know if she is still alive."

"Yes you do," Luna answered, looking nearly as worried as he felt. "Usagi would know. You would know. We will bring her home Arty. I promise you."

"Luna," Artemis rubbed his cheek against hers. "I miss her." 

"I know Arty. I know. Until we get her back, maybe you could help me with Mamoru. He needs a bit of guidance too. Maybe a male perspective would help.”

“The prince of earth had an adviser, someone from Elysion, I don't know whether he is awakened or even alive so I will put my paw in to give him the gentle push.

Luna nodded. “I promise arty we will find them.” she nuzzled against him and licked his cheek her eyes dark “Art, let's transform to our human selves” 

Artemis eyes widened as felt himself get excited at her words he took his much smaller wife's scruff in his teeth and ran to their temporary bedroom 

Many hours later Luna woke from her slumber Cold and missing the heat of her lover she covered her naked form and padded quietly to the control centre looking around for Artemis.

She found him a couple of minutes later back in cat form and working at an inhuman pace on the computer keyboard.

Luna checked the computer screen, then turned back to Artemis. "How did you get a tracking device on Usagi," she asked. 

"I put them in the new communicators. I won't Let you lose Usagi the way I lost Minako. Now, you won't have to."

“You've been to see her?” Luna blushed Artemis nodded 

“She has communicators for the other three and an upgraded one for Setsuna, I feel bad Luna if only we could have raised the girls ourselves we wouldn't be in this mess.”

“Artemis we were put in stasis when we were because we are not much older than the girls. The timelines are always changing or making new paths.” she transformed back into her cat form and jumped up on the panel “I wonder how Setsuna and Hotaru are resting to seeing their soulmates again” Luna said with a grin.

When Setsuna finally made eye contact with Haruki her heart felt like it stopped.   
He was alive and just as beautiful as she remembered. 

“shall we go talk Setsu?” Haruki whispered. Setsuna nodded mutely the time-flow assured he was a goner.

“The night my mom passed away, Shingo and Usa even little Amaya were screaming when I was leaving out with my mom. Usagi begged her to let me stay with them. I went with mom as school was the next morning all I remember is time stopping and a sweet angel pulling me out the wreckage” 

"I guess," Setsuna sniffled. "I guess it's just hard to take it in. I thought…" she trailed off, tears leaking from her eyes as she stared into his. It felt like she could see his soul. 

"I never knew who it was," he said softly. "Usagi told me she dreamed of the green-haired girl, but I thought it was because she was so young." He shook his head. "You saved me," he whispered. 

Setsuna took a step closer, reaching up to lay a soft hand over his cheek. "I'll always save you," she answered, choking on the last word as she struggled to stop the tears. 

"You won't ever have to be alone again," Haruki said, wrapping his arms around her. The hug was tight, long, and full of tears and laughter. 

As soon as the door was open, a wave of sounds hit Jadeite. He looked around the room, a feeling of excitement coursing through him. This was the place. 

At the long counter at the front of the arcade, a young man with light blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a happy smile was wiping a circular pattern into the formica. His eyes darted to a rounded mirror hanging in one corner, the out the window, then towards a pair of squabbling children. Jadeite could tell Motoki took his job seriously, even if he looked rather amused. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the door and made his way to a stool, sitting heavily. 'Now what?' he wondered. 

When he made eye contact with the teen, Motoki didn't know whether to feel angry or confused. He knew the boy, but the betrayal to his sister in the silver millennium was almost too much to bear. 

“You! In the back now!” Motoki said, almost growling. 

As the second youngest of the Shittenou Jadeite couldn't help but gulp silently as he followed the slightly older teen to the staff room. 

Motoki locked the door behind him and turned to face the young man with his hands clenched in fists. Motoki didn't know what came over him but he punched the younger man in the jaw. Jadeite didn't fight back. 

“What the hell are you doing here Jadeite?” he asked.

Jadeite looked calm, Motoki was now more confused than angry.

Jadeite looked up with his hand on his still tender jaw. “I am not that person Motoki. In that life, and in this, we were captured by Metalia. We fought her for months, but she killed our family members, turned us against our wives, the Silver Alliance Motoki, and the very person we pledged our loyalty to, extending to the other Senshi when we soul bonded.”

“You are here how?” Motoki wondered.

“We were reborn like everyone else, to normal families. But, when we were thirteen a general captured us we endured through weeks, months of torture. I thank the Kami we retained our healing abilities or none of us would have survived.” 

“What is a Soul-Bond?” Motoki’s anger had diffused slightly, and now he was both curious and confused.

Jadeite sighed, “a Soul-Bond is both a blessing and a curse. It can be wonderful, you sense each other's feelings, and can find your mate anywhere. have silent conversations with each other, and your powers increase. But, if one half of the Bond dies, the survivor will need a lot of inner strength, a purpose, and love and support. Otherwise they will follow their mate in short order.” 

“You mean if you die, your mate will too?”

“Rei," Jadeite whispered, fear racing up his spine, even knowing she was safe with Zo and the others. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. 

"Motoki, I need you to find him. I need you to get us help. Until our Prince and Princess heal us, we can never be who we were meant to be. Please, save us."

Motoki nodded he could see the utter regret in his eyes, Mamoru would be happy with his generals back but what would come for them next?

“I will contact him all four of you come to the crown tonight and they will heal you” 

Jadeite almost cried in relief “Thank you Motoki-san, Arigatou.”

Motoki nodded “don't make me regret it.”

Unknown location 

Minato couldn't take it anymore. She opened her eyes and peeked at the silver-haired general who was sat reading a newspaper.

Kunzite stiffened she had finally opened her eyes he looked in her direction and she gave him a sheepish grin “I knew you weren't really out.” he muttered 

Minako Sat up. “I have to protect my girls Kunzite.” she replied coolly

“Don’t you think I get that” he snapped. Minako jumped, Kunzite had to take a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I'm still quite unstable.”

“You will be until you are cleansed.” She looked around. “Where are the other three?” 

“Nephrite is on patrol, Jade has gone to speak to Motoki-san and Zoi has gone to your schools to retrieve your work.” 

Minako pouted “But I thought we were on vacation” she replied Kunzite raised a delicate silver brow at her and shook his head. “You’re not going back are you” she asked.

“Unless she summons us before Jadeite convinces Motoki-san that we need the prince and princess then never” 

“I hope that's true” Minako said thoughtfully.

Usagis house 

Mamoru came off the phone, several pairs of eyes looked expectantly at him “That was Motoki, the Shittenou wish for mine and Usakos presence tonight.

Haruka stood first “There is no way in hell you two are going alone!”


	3. Keep breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User disclaimer. I do not own sailor moon. Just a long time fan who loves playing with the characters.
> 
> Author note- sorry it's took a while guys this chapter with COVID and everything was particularly hard to write it's only thanks to my Beta Sailor silver ladybug and my ladies in pure-hearted that I even got this chapter out I'm in no way a violent person.
> 
> Please read and let me know your thoughts

**Chapter 3**

“I wouldn’t have expected you to let us go alone.” Usagi smiled at the girls, who were fast becoming her four best friends, alongside the inners. 

“Too right Usagi-chan,” Michiru said. She was going to say more but saw the worried look on Usagis face.

“‘Ruka, how much do you remember from the silver Millennium after your memories were returned?” Usagi was worried, she did not want poor Haruka to get a shock at seeing her twin alive again many years later.

“Mostly training, spending the limited time we had free with you, Michiru, and the end. Why?” she asked. 

“You don’t remember your family?” Luna asked, surprised, knowing where Usagi was going with this.

Haruka shook her head. “I remember Mako was my direct cousin and we were distantly related, but that’s it.”

A frown marred her features, “you have more family than you remember, Well anyway Toki will be there. His family owns the Crown. He's been a great friend to Mamo and I had a crush on him for a little while. You should talk to him. He loves racing,” Usagi grinned.

Harukas eyes lit up. Finally she would have someone who didn't judge her for taking part in her favorite sport. 

“I suggest we order in and have food before we meet the Shittenou. They won't easily give up the location of the other four even when we free them.” Setsuna replied.

Mamoru nodded. “If it wasn't for you being such a brilliant fighter, you would be staying with the girls.” 

Usagi’s eyes blazed as Mamoru spoke. “Equal partners Mamo-chan! We've had this talk before.” 

He put his hands up in surrender. “I know but I don't have to like it.” 

Usagi snorted. Until he realized just how strong and capable she was, he would never respect her completely. He would be in for a surprise if he thought for a minute she would hang back. 

**Unknown location**

When Jadeite sent out the communication, the other three left their chores and left the girls ’sleeping’ and started to take the long walk into town.

While Minako was drawing the other girls finally opened their eyes. “We heard the conversation that you and Kunzite had. Do you think they want to be saved?” Ami’s voice was filled with quiet hope.

Minako nodded. “I really do Ami. He is unstable right now but I think once Usagi and Mamoru have cleansed them we can start our relationships again. But we are only sixteen. We won't let them push us,” she added.

The girls nodded in agreement. As much as they loved their guys, they were young. They would need to perform the soul bond at some point, possibly before they took on the dark kingdom head on. It would strengthen them, and perhaps give them extra protection against being turned again. 

“They left food for us. All our favorites.” Makoto’s eyes were practically glowing with excitement. Just then the other threes girls’ stomachs rumbled.

Rei blushed as she clutched her stomach. “Don’t  _ ever _ tell Usa we all have her voracious appetite!” The girls all laughed, tension gone. They enjoyed their meal and chatted about loves that we're once lost but now found.

**Crown**

Motoki paced as Jadeite watched him coolly. The younger man quirked his eyebrow and tried to hide a chuckle. “Pacing won't make them come quicker Motoki,” he warned. 

Motoki glared daggers at the slightly younger teen “They are like baby sisters to me Jadeite. I will break the bones of all four of you if I find any of you have pushed them.” 

Jadeite had to hold a snicker. “Me and Zoi are the same age as Rei and Ami, Kunzite and Nephrite are one and two years older than Makoto and Minako.” 

Motoki paused, his brows drawn together. “I don’t know Zoi. I remember how Kunzite pushed Minako around.” 

Zoicite laughed. “She loved every minute of it, and we both know it. Besides, if you looked a little closer, she had much more power in their marriage than he did.” 

Motoki shook his head, disagreeing, and looked at the door. “They should be here by now.” Just as Motoki finished his sentence there was a multitude of bright lights that lit up the room 

  
  


Mamoru and Usagi appeared alongside the four outer senshi, ready to fight, only to be completely surprised when none of the men had a battle in mind.

Instead, they kneel at Usagi's feet and beg to be healed.

“I beg you princess please we need to be healed so we can be with our girls again and serve our prince” Kunzite said looking toward tuxedo mask 

They both nodded as the men had been through enough and knew it was time for them to be on the side of good again.

As Mamoru and Usagi healed them a bright light covered the men, and then she put a protection over them to make certain they could never be turned again. 

**Unknown location**

Minako looked up suddenly as she heard a sound. She got excited ready to see Kunzite fully healed and her friends and sisters.

She saw bright red hair and her heart began to point had she found their safe place?


	4. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own sailor moon
> 
> Just a quick one so you can get reading I know my best friend/ Beta is going go kill me when she sees I've updated this story even though it's Unbetaed but I wanted to surprise her hoping my creativity returns soon so I can get more updates out for you all
> 
> Hope you enjoy please read and review

**Chapter 4**

Minako pulled all the girls close to her. They had no way to transform and no way to defend themselves. The doorknob rattled and shook. And in a flash of white energy the door was then off it's hinges.

It then surprised the girls that a much smaller red haired person was berating the spiky redhead they heard.

"Uncle Agate, are you trying to lead her to us" the voice was young and fearful

They saw the man bend down and hug the smaller child "I'm sorry, Heliodor"

"I will forgive you this once" she replied.

The girl's jaws dropped. They didn't know the girl but the man they recognised as Agate Beryl's younger half brother.

"Please save us" the little girl managed to make eye contact with Mina

"They will be here soon" Ami said

**At the crown arcade**

"Moon Healing Escalation" Usagi whispered, the men cried out in pain as the dark energy left them.

They fell to the floor out of breath "Are you okay?" Saturn asked

"Metalias last grip to try and hold on to our souls" Zoicite managed to speak and recover first

"Thank you" Kunzite said

Tuxedo mask looked at his men they no longer looked ill or in constant pain "We can dehenshin" he said

The girls dehenshined apart from Sailor Uranus who was looking at Motoki and then at her sword "one of us will always remember first" she whispered

"Haruka?" Michiru said giving her love a sideways glance

"Gold represents leadership alongside sailor Venus, blue my planet colours, red for Uranian blood" her eyes widened at the revelation she glanced at Motoki who grinned sheepishly "'Toki?"

"Hi 'Ruka" he said "I may have lied a little about the dreams I knew everything before you even awakened. I may not have the powers I did then but I still have the projectile empath ability" he said sheepishly.

"That may come in handy" Usagi grinned

Jadeite shuddered "the girls!" he shouted a look of fear on his face

It was chaos "Teleport now" they all quickly formed a circle

"Teleport" Kunzite shouted.

They landed in the kitchen and ran to the living room and came face to face with dark generals Agate and Heliodor, "How the hell did you get in here?" Nephrite" getting ready to power an attack

"Wait, " Makoto shouted "they want to be saved"

Nephrite looked as if he had seen a goddess "You're awake".Makoto blushed looking pleased with herself.

"We want to be healed" Agate repeated

"Can we heal another two Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked

Mamoru nodded "Hai Usako we can, "

The two once again pulled out their crystals and healed the two the next thing they remembered they felt earth on their faces.

They moved one step closer together and held the crystals towards the center of the circle. Each opened themselves through their planetary power, and Usagi, going mostly on instinct, reached out to them. She waited for each person to shift their will to her own, knowing the protection would not work if it wasn't done willingly.

She took the powers of each into herself and began to weave the threads of light together before sinking it into each person, weaving a connection to each soul in the group. She wrapped the threads several times around her own soul then linked the women to it strongly, then the men, including Mamoru. Next she wrapped the light around Mamoru's and added the men and then the women, including herself this time, to his soul. They were the strongest and therefore were adding another layer of protection in this way. She connected the threads of light through each crystal and then into the two felines, the two birds, and the two canines to protect them, then back through each person in the group.

Usagi continued to weave, now adding their crystals, which they pulled out and held to the center. She pulled back to herself and added each new person to her soul, then to Mamoru's. She threaded the weave through all of them again, adding first the Outer Senshi, She bonded them together, then repeated the process with the Inner Senshi and then the Shitennou. Then Agate and Heliodor The last two, one her cousin, and linked to their planet's sun, and the younger who had been her brother in both lifetimes and then worked the light through every person in turn before pulling it back to herself adding more and more strands that sunk deep into them.

When she had linked the warriors to herself and Mamoru she focused on the 'non' warriors and focused her power once more. She felt the warriors shift and her family and friends surround her, again she wove the Gold and Silver threads through them and then to each other and back to herself and Mamoru before expanding it to the warriors so none could be turned without all being turned at the same time.

Usagi fell to the ground exhausted. She knew she needed to rest. Mamoru hovered over her protectively.

"Eat, rest. Days will pass here but on Earth it will be just hours." a woman's voice Usagi opened her eyes and gasped at the sight they were in Elysion

"Hello princess" the woman smiled taking the young woman into her arms

Usagi hugged her back remembering who this woman was and nodded gratefully not forgetting that time flowed differently here.


	5. New arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took like two weeks to update this lockdown is taking it's toll on my inspiration thanks to my wonderful girls in pure-hearted I would have been half crazy by now if it wasn't for them special thanks to Sailorsilverladybug for betaing for me even though she has been going crazy with writers block as hard as I have

The girls woke up. They could all see each other, and they breathed some relief through finding themselves whole. 

“What happened?” Rei was the first to speak. 

“I think the Shittenou have inadvertently rescued us and have put us here,” Ami theorized. 

“Do you think they're breaking free?” Makoto inquired. 

“Possibly, but we can’t be sure, so do not breathe a word about Serenity or Endymion. They have to break free themselves and then those two will heal them,” Minako responded calmly, her mind already on the next problem. 

“But she needs protecting!” Rei whisper-screamed.

“The outer Senshi will go to her,” Minako countered.

“Who?” Ami asked. 

“The Outers. There weren't just four, five inhabited planets including the moon. All nine of them, plus several moon colonies on Jupiter and Saturn. My memory is still a little fuzzy, but I remember there are eight Senshi who protect the princess. The outers were normally stationed on their planets protecting us from outside dangers, sort of like a checkpoint. We were friends, but things were pretty strained as we got more time with the princess,” Minako reminisced.

“So they were probably reborn like us?” Ami asked. 

Minako nodded. “Plus Artemis has muttered about them in his sleep, so I know they exist.” 

They heard heavy footsteps approaching the room and pretended to be asleep. 

”Jadeite any sign of the prince?”

“Iie Kunzite-sama, before Crazy Lady summoned us,” Jadeite said with a smirk.

Ami felt his presence first as he sat next to her. She had to stop herself from crying out that she loved him. The negative energy, although muted, absolutely reeked on him. 

“He will come to us soon, after all, we have the princess’ Senshi,” Zoicite said, laying next to Ami.

“My wife, none of our wives, are a plaything. We have to take care of them. After all, if the prophecy is to come to pass, they must fall in love with us again,” Nephrite said. 

“But how do you suggest they trust us? First, we reek of her, and it will not be an easy feat breaking from  _ her _ unless the prince and princess make an appearance,” Zoicite replied.

“We just have to show them we care. Ah, Opal, you made sure their loved ones knew the girls were safe?” 

The youma that was not really a youma nodded. “Yes Kunzite, now I must return to Heliodor and make sure she is protected from Beryl at all costs.”

“Dismissed, oh and Opal?” the creature turned to face him, “try and get her back where she belongs. Preferably before Metalia awakens.”

“Hai,” he replied and stepped through the portal. 

“So, what’s our next move?” Jadeite asked. 

“A pair of us will go to Juban every day and scout for them. One Senshi, one Shittenou,” Kunzite replied.

“You mean, if they trust us right?” Jadeite wondered.

“They will. Luna and Artemis returned their memories. It may not be one-hundred percent, but some trust is better than none right?” Nephrite suggested. 

“Right, we have one-week. Zoicite, see the girls have homework from school, just in case this doesn’t work.” 

“Neph, Jade, you are on patrol tonight. I will stay here with the girls and put them in a room each.”

The men nodded and went out of the house to do their duties for the evening and Kunzite prepared food for the girls once they finally awakened. He felt guilty for putting a strong sleep spell on them, but they would be fine by morning. They had to be. 

He shook his head and went to the kitchen, gritting his teeth so he would not cry until he was fully free from her taint. 

Minako opened her eyes as her reincarnated husband retreated to the kitchen and let a tear slip. “I’m sorry Kun,” she whispered.

The smell of food was almost too tempting to bear, but she would ’wake’ in the morning.

**The next morning**

The four men once again carried their women downstairs and laid them on the couches. The men were getting worried. Why hadn't they awoken yet?

Kunzite paced from side to side, his eyes occasionally straying to his reincarnated wife, who lay, eyes closed, where he had left her. 

"Do you think they will wake soon?" Nephrite asked, worry showing on his face. 

"Very soon," he said, suspecting that none were quite as asleep as they pretended. How to convince them they were breaking free? Would the girls trust them? What could they do? 

Minako's eyelids were far too still for sleep. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let her go. Bending over her still form, he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. He needed to get a message to his prince. 

There was someone the young man trusted highly in this life. Someone who might get a message to him without alerting the dark queen. If only he knew where the young man was. 

Motoki. He didn't know much about the young man. Thankfully, he knew enough to trust he wasn't a spy for the dark queen. 

That was his next move then. He would find Motoki and send the message. 

  
  


**Back at Usagi’s house**

Usagi was practically bouncing off the walls. Her new friends and Mamo-chan were coming for lunch, and maybe dinner depending on how her parents took it. She was nervous, but also so excited, although her heart still ached for her Inner Senshi, she could only wish they were safe with the men that they would bring back to the side of love and justice. 

“Usagi, calm down and help your mother set the table,” Kenji said coolly.

“Okay daddy,” she said, kissing his forehead and leaving the room like the little bunny she was. Kenji gave a small chuckle. His little girl had changed, but she still had some of that innocence that made Usagi his Usa.

The doorbell rang and Kenji answered, “Hi Uncle Kenji!” a tall teenager stood at the door. His red and orange hair clashing with the fall sun. 

Kenji put his arm around the boy. “Has it finally happened?” he asked. 

“Hai, now where's auntie ‘Kuko, and my little cousins,” he asked, trying to smile.

“Usagi and Ikuko are in the kitchen and Shingo is on his switch again, can’t keep him away from it,” Kenji replied with a chuckle. 

“Well he has a playmate in me now, considering I’m staying in Tokyo for good,” he said, taking his backpack off his back and getting his system out. 

“Is that the full unit?” Two voices said unanimously, and ran to their cousin who hugged them both. 

Haruki looked exasperated at his uncle. “I guess you only got them the portable systems,” he said with a chuckle. 

“I have a pink one and Shingo has a pokemon one. Such a nerd,” Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. 

He retorted by also sticking his tongue out. “Usagi-chan, Shingo-chan. You are sixteen and fourteen, but don’t think you are too old to be sent to your room without lunch. Now behave,” Ikuko spoke sharply and then walked over to kiss and hug her sisters’ son. “You have grown so much. Are you staying with us?” she asked him.

Haruki nodded. “For now, until I can get on my feet and find my own place,” he replied, returning the hug.

“Absolutely not Haruki. You will stay with us even if Kenji has to get an addition put in.” She looked at her husband sharply, who nodded fervently. He would not disobey his wife when it came to family. 

“He can stay in my room for now,” Shingo suggested. 

“That is a good idea,” Ikuko praised her son. 

“Usagi-chan, can I have a word with you outside?” Haruki asked. The younger teen nodded and followed him to the bottom of the garden and in a small wooded area behind the house. 

“I had some disturbing visions a couple nights ago. Have your friends been taken by four young men?” Usagi nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

“Have your memories returned?” she asked quietly. 

“Memories, what memories?” he asked. Usagi kissed his forehead and a white-silver light blinded him. The princess, Tsukiyomi, the queen. A beautiful, solitary guardian who fell in love with him. His wife, his wonderful Setsuna. Oh, what a cruel fate to have her parents murdered before her eyes when she was barely more than a wee bairn in the present day. 

Tears were coursing down his cheeks as he opened his eyes. “Is she okay?” he asked 

“You’re in luck. She is coming for lunch today,” she said with a grin. Then she hugged him tight.

“The others too?” he asked. 

Usagi nodded, “and Endy, or Mamoru as he is known now, is also coming.”

“I hope you’ve hidden your father's gun,” Haruki said with a chuckle.

“Daddy won’t hurt him. Not after I have restored his memories,” she replied cheekily. 


End file.
